


Making It Up To Freddy

by Sammanderk2019



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Makeup Sex, Public Humiliation, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammanderk2019/pseuds/Sammanderk2019
Summary: Billy lets Freddy down. He has got to get Freddy to forgive him.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> TW: underage sex, humiliation

Freddy Freeman was pissed. Yes, his newest foster brother wasn't in the best mood when they first met, but Freddy figured Billy just needed some time to warm up to them. Their parents were great and the house was full of love. After Billy got his powers, he and Freddy had bonded, became friends even. So when Billy agreed to come to school in hero form, Freddy expected him to come through. But he hadn't and Freddy was going to let him have it.

Billy was showing off for passerby, shooting off lightning from his fingers. Freddy stormed up to him, fuming. He kicked the speaker, flabbergasted that Billy was here goofing off.

"What the hell?", Billy cried, not caring that his voiced cracked just then. Apparently, magically becoming an adult doesn't get rid of puberty.

"You said you were coming to school. You didn't. You promised you would come and stand up to the bullies for me and you didn't. They gave me a wedgie until my underwear ripped", Freddy paused to throw his ripped gray boxer-briefs at 'Shazam'. "Then I was forced to go commando for the rest of the day, until right before last period when they decided to pants me, letting the whole school see my dick!"

Billy felt bad. "Look…random stranger. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you".

Freddy scoffed. "Fat chance, Mister Hero. Just leave me alone." He stalked off. Bill started to follow, but just then a bus flew off the highway. He knew he had to act quickly to save the civilians, but he had every intention of making it up to Freddy.


	2. Chapter Two

Billy was laying in his bed, going over the day's events. He was wracking his brain, trying to figure out how to make up with Freddy. Just then, Freddy walked into their room. Billy hopped down from his bunk, walking past the clothes had taken off earlier. Considering it was already 10 PM, Billy was only wearing a pair of boxers, ready for bed.

"Hey Freddy", Billy started safely. He didn't want to talk about Freddy being mad if Freddy didn't want to talk about it. He was going to let Freddy steer the conversation in whichever direction he wanted.

Freddy ignored him and started taking off his shirt. Billy stood there awkwardly, hoping Freddy would talk to him.

"Come on, Freddy. Say something, anything. Yell at me, curse me out, something!" Billy pleaded.

Freddy looked over his shoulder at Billy and coolly said "Turn around."

Billy was confused. "Turn around? Why?". Billy had been in abusive houses before, so he wasn't a stranger to being spanked, but he didn't think that's where Freddy was going to go with this.

"Yeah," Freddy continued, "I'm taking off my pants."

Relieved he wasn't going to get hit, Billy breathed a sigh of relief. But something still didn't add up. "We see each other without pants all the time. Why do you want me to turn around now?"

Freddy narrowed his eyes. "Well if you remember, now I'm not wearing any underwear."

Billy blushed. "Oh, right. Well if it makes you feel better, I've seen you naked before. You don't always close the bathroom all the way when you shower and sometimes your dick pokes through your boxers when you have sleep."

Freddy flushed. "Fine whatever, look, don't look. I don't care." He turned around and dropped his pants, showing Billy his dick for the first intentional time. As he fished around in his drawer for a fresh pair of boxers, Billy resumed his pleas for peace.

"Come on Freddy, talk to me. What do you want? Do you want to hit me? You want me to be exposed the same way you were? You want a blowjob? What?"

Freddy turned around slowly. "Yes, yes, and yes."

Billy was taken aback. "What?"

"I want all three of those things. I want to hit you, I want a blowjob, and I want you to be embarrassed the same way I was. But not in that order." You can start with the blowjob."


	3. Chapter Three

Billy was in shock. Being a foster kid that bounced around, he knew that there were few things that were currency everywhere. Revenge and sex were at the top of that list. But he hadn't expected Freddy to take him up on the offer. But he was willing to do anything to be friends with Freddy again.

"OK, whatever you want.", Billy swallowed. "How do you want to this?"

Freddie stood tall. Now was the time to buck up and get what he wanted. "First, drop your boxers. You've seen mine, it's only fair."

Billy nodded and slowly lowered his hands to his waistband. He was secure about his dick size, even if it wasn't the biggest. As he lowered his boxers, he could feel Freddy's eyes widen as he revealed his 5-inch dick. He trimmed his pubes a bit, just to keep them neat and the dick itself was a healthy width. He balls swung low, with hair barely there. His treasure trail was thin and didn't connect all the way to the rest of the bush.

Freddy realized he was staring and felt himself stat to get hard. Don't lose focus Freddy thought to himself. He felt a swell of pride realizing his dick was longer than Billy's, albeit thinner. But, he then realized, Billy already knew that. He beckoned Billy over.

"Well, let's go", Freddy commanded. Billy walked over and dropped to his knees before Freddy. He slowly pulled Freddy's boxers down, exposing Freddy's dick to the air. It was already hard and poking straight out. Billy took it his hands and started rubbing up and down, almost teasing his foster brother. Freddy shuddered and started bucking his hips into Billy's hands. Just jerking Freddy off would've been easier, but Billy knew that wasn't going to get him the forgiveness he was seeking. Billy lined Freddy's pole up with his mouth and took him in. Freddy starting moaning and clapped one hand over his mouth as to not alert any other members of the house to what was going on. Billy was good at this – not that Freddy had anything to compare to. He must've learned how to do this over his troublesome history. For a second, Freddy felt a pang of guilt, but then remembered what had earned him this and the guilt went away, only to be replaced with pleasure.

What Freddy didn't know was that Billy had seen him jerk off before. Honestly, Freddy was so loud that Billy was surprised no one else had ever caught him. Sharing a bunk bed with someone meant you knew how long they jerked off for before they came, so Billy knew Freddy wasn't going to last long. Sure enough, it took all of 4 minutes before Freddy started panting hard. Billy didn't stop or pull off as he heard Freddy getting close to climax. If Freddy wanted to cum in his mouth, he was going to let him. Anything to make it up to him. Freddy grabbed Billy's hair and started humping his face. Freddy came with the force of someone whose emotions have been pent up all day, 4 full shots straight down Billy's throat. Billy swallowed it all, refusing to grimace despite almost choking.

Coming down from the orgasmic high, Freddie started to calm his breath and pulled his dick out of Billy's mouth. He wiped the residual jizz over Billy's face, treating him like a common whore.

"Not bad, Batson", Freddy admitted. "Step 1 complete. But you're not off the hook for tonight just yet. You're still getting hit."

Billy had thought that Freddy might've spread his payback over time, so he was willing to accept the pain if it meant getting back to normal sooner. Bill turned his cheek, waiting for the punch.

Freddy scoffed. "I'm not punching you in the face. Stand by the bed and lean over on your elbows." Billy's eyes widened, understanding what Freddie meant. He obeyed and clenched his jaw, waiting for the sting. Freddie moved over and started spanking. Not once, not twice. He continued until Billy's ass was bright red and Billy was crying.

"That's enough for tonight. Good night, bitch – I mean, Billy". Billy knew he deserved the snark remark, so he shut his mouth and went to bed, grateful he was on his way to Freddy's forgiveness


	4. Chapter Four

It had been three days since Billy sucked Freddy off. He had crossed 2 things off Freddy's list of conditions that would result in them being cool, and he thought he had completed the third too. Freddy had double pantsed Billy while on stage, showing the whole school Billy's dick. To make matters worse, Billy started getting hard and while trying to cover himself up, dripped and fell into a female teacher's lap. Billy looked up to apologize and pick himself off but landed with his hands on her tits and a wet stain on her skirt from the precum leaking out of his cock. All of which was caught on camera.

He thought he had crossed off the third condition when Freddy nonchalantly mentioned walking in on Billy jerking off – which hadn't happened – and noticing a strange mole on his dick at the dinner table. This resulted in his foster siblings laughing at him, his foster parents talking about how it's "perfectly natural" and then getting an immediate invasive exam – at the table! – looking for the mole. But apparently, that wasn't what Freddy had meant either.

Billy didn't learn what Freddy had meant until he heard a fire alarm going off. He quickly summoned his Shazam form and flew off to save the day. He spotted a tree on fire and quickly knocked off a nearby fire hydrant, directing the flow to the tree. After he was done, he heard cheers from the crowd below. He thought it was odd that they were already assembled, including news crews until he saw Freddy's face in the crowd. Freddy nodded and Billy understood what had to happen. Billy closed his eyes, psyching himself up for what he was about to do and tugged his pants off.

The crowd gasped. To be honest, Billy wasn't even sure what was down there when he was in his hero form. He peaked through his eyelids, looking down and gasped at what he saw. Shazam had a micropenis! Maybe 1 inch long, lying over pea-sized balls with no pubic hair. The crowd started laughing and a million camera flashes went off. Billy looked at Freddy, hoping to see a signal that this was over. Freddy had an evil look on his face though. Freddy started moving his fist up and down. Billy hung his head. He knew what that meant.

Billy grabbed his baby cock and started rubbing it. It was too small to fit in his adult hand, so he had to use two fingers. His dick grew to 3 inches hard, and his climax came quickly. Billy was surprised any cum came out at all. One drop was all that was managed. Billy locked eyes with Freddy again, hoping for an end. Freddy crooked his finger, calling Billy over. Billy resigned himself and flew over. Freddy dropped his pants and entered Shazam with no regard for preparing him or for using any lube. The news crews captured the whole thing, not to mention the dozens of cell phones. Billy cried out, never having felt this either as Billy or as Shazam. This is what Freddy had meant by being exposed. This was the ultimate humiliation. Freddy came, filling Billy with his cum. Freddy leaned in closely and whispered, "See you at home". Billy realized that meant he was off the hook. He flew out of there, reverting to his Billy form before entering the house. Thankfully, that left him fully clothed, but Freddy's cum was still leaking out of his ass.

Two hours later, Freddy came in laughing. Billy looked up.

"We all good?" Billy asked hopefully. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Freddy smiled. "Yeah, we're good. No one at school is going to be talking about me after today. Who would've thought he'd be so small?"

Billy chuckled. "Well, he is technically only 3 weeks old."

Freddy snorted. "You know, now that I've seen yours and you've seen mine, we could…give each other a hand."

Billy jumped off his bed. "I am so down. But me first."

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Sure. You've earned it."


End file.
